1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical analyzers and, in particular, to a chemical analyzer provided with a mixing member to mix a small amount of sample-reagent fluid comprising a sample and reagent supplied into a reaction container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mixing device for automatic analyzers is described in JP-A-10-62430. The mixing device disclosed in JP-A-10-62430 comprises rotating means to drive a mixing bar to rotate and reciprocating means to horizontally reciprocate a support bracket to which the rotating means is set. By both reciprocating and rotating the mixing bar simultaneously within a reaction container, the mixing device mixes a sample and reagents in the reaction container.
In addition, another conventional mixing device for automatic analyzers is described in JP-A-11-64189. The mixing device described in JP-A-11-64189 comprises a vibrating section which vibrates when a voltage is applied thereto, a base section to hold the vibrating section, a mixing bar to mix fluid, a spacer disposed between the base section and the mixing bar and a power supply section to apply the voltage to the vibrating section.